SkyStream
The SkyStream is the defense company of Skydon. It substitutes the army and the police. Story Coming soon Roles *Detective - Member endowed with very good powers of observation and deduction. Doesn't fight necessarily. *Magician - Expert in Magic fighting. Can go over the Level Mega if its Attribute is the same of the spell it wants to cast. *Mechanic - Expert in fixing vehicles, weapons and any other artificial stuff. *Medic - Expert in medicine. Takes care of injuried Members. Can have magic knowledge that allows it to cast Cure spells over Level Mega. *Pilot - Expert in driving the most part of vehicles. *Scientist/Researcher - Expert in computer, communication and/or other. Fights rarely. *Shooter - Expert in remote fighting (more with firearms) and sniping. *Spy - Expert in infiltration or stealth. Usually fights when discovered. *Warrior - Expert in hand to hand fighting (with or without "non-firearms"). Forces From the Rank Wind F5, the Member can ask to the Director to make his own Force. If the Director consents, the Member must declare what type of Force he wants to make: *Assault - For dangerous missions. Most Members are expert in fighting and make blitzes. This type can also defend. *Scout - For exploration and research missions. Most Members have a very good knowledge about many things. This type is used also for contact with other aliens. *Spy - For infiltration missions. Most Members are expert in stealth and espionage. *Medical - Support Force. They almost never act alone, but always with another team. When not in mission, they work in the Infirmary. *Mechanic - Support Force. When not in mission, they work in the hangars. Counting the Member who built the Force, the number of Members must be 4 minimum and 10 maximum. Ranks All recruits begin always with the rank Breath F0 and more is good, more will up its rank, until Cyclone F10 (Director). Cyclone *F10 Pls *F9 Pls *F8 Pls *F7 Pls *F6 Pls *F5 Pls *F4 Pls *F3 Pls *F2 Pls *F1 Pls *F0 Pls Hurricane *F5 Pls *F4 Pls *F3 Pls *F2 Pls *F1 Pls *F0 Pls Tempest *F5 Pls *F4 Pls *F3 Pls *F2 Pls *F1 Pls *F0 Pls Tornado *F5 Pls *F4 Pls *F3 Pls *F2 Pls *F1 Pls *F0 Pls Bora *F5 Pls *F4 Pls *F3 Pls *F2 Pls *F1 Pls *F0 Pls Wind *F5 Pls *F4 Pls *F3 Pls *F2 Pls *F1 Pls *F0 Pls Breath *F5 Pls *F4 Pls *F3 Pls *F2 Pls *F1 Pls *F0 Pls Attributes With an Attribute, the subject can control an Element however it likes, but without the chance to transform in it. They can be activated and deactivated when there's need. If activated, they give some Pros and Cons. Fire - Entropy *Pros - The subject doesn't burn and doesn't feel pain if touches hot things. Inside the fire the subject becomes stronger. Explosions doesn't damage it. *Cons - The water makes the subject feel bad. In some cases can even corrode it. Water - Ice *Pros - The subject doesn't drown if underwater, doesn't feel cold and a water jet doesn't have any effect. Inside the water the subject becomes stronger. With a right practice, the subject can walk over the water. *Cons - The fire gives more pain and the subject suffers more in hot places. Earth - Rock *Pros - The impacts with the ground or any other thing doesn't damage the subject. It can breath even if is buried. *Cons - The wind makes feel bad the subject. Wind - Cosmo *Pros - The subject can breath even in total atmosphere absence. The speed increases, especially when flies. Strong winds don't have any effect. With a right practice, it can power up any sound too until to transform it in a weapon. *Cons - Impacts with the ground makes much more damages. Light - Thunder *Pros - The light doesn't dazzle the subject. The electricity doesn't damages it. With a right practice, it can move at speed light. *Cons - Inside the dark, the subject feels very uncomfortable. Darkness - Gravity *Pros - The subject can see inside the dark and become invisible in a lot of ways like for example deviating the light trajectory or becoming a shadow. No kind of gravity has a negative influence on its conditions. *Cons - The light makes the subject feel very bad, other than can dazzle more than usual. Spells Thanks to the Mahodonian origins, Skydonians have a good control on magic. Usually the spells are tied to the Attributes, but if a Magician is expert enough, can even make its own spells. The Attribute Spells are: *Burst - Fire *Last - Entropy *Flood - Water *Frost - Ice *Land - Earth *Barrage - Rock *Whirl - Wind *Verse - Cosmo *Shine - Light *Flash - Thunder *Shade - Darkness *Athom - Gravity *Uno - Non-Attribute, offensive spell *Cure - Non-Attribute, healing spell Each one of these spells has a grade. Starting by the second (Deca), these are in the order: *Deca *Etto *Kilo *Mega *Giga *Tera *Peta *Exa A Normal Member can reach at best the grade Mega with less problems. Magicians can reach Peta (Medics too, but with Cure spells only). Invocations can reach Exa. Invocations The Invocations are artificial powerful creatures made in a laboratory to give support to the Members. Each Member, at the end of the Training, gets an Attribute and an Invocation of the same Attribute. These creatures are omnipresent, in order to someone won't remain without an Invocation if another summoned the same. Fire *Fokurus - Dragon *Nibiru - Lion *Kiras - Fiend Water *Dendaleon - Snake *Takuri - Phoenix *Seakun - Fish Earth *Nekogo - Tiger *Shaaron - Tortoise *Kevuka - Bear Wind *Hurrickyle - Snake *Pandarus - Dragon *Kranika - Eagle Light *Tenshishi - Keronian angel *Koatol - Phantom bird *Dunkan - Machine Darkness *Saynor - Dragon *Nero - Bat *Venome - Scorpion Danger Level In the SkyStream the criminals have a Danger Level assigned on the basis of their crimes. The Level goes from Blue (minimum) to Black (absolute). Blue (Minimum) The subject is few or not dangerous or aggressive. The crimes can be solved with a fine or a short imprisonment. Possible crimes *Prostitution *Little value theft without aggression attempts *Offence to official Green (Low) The subject is few dangerous or aggressive. The crimes are mostly thefts without any or not serious victims. Possible crimes *Snatch *Modest value theft without damages to people *Little value theft with some damages to people *Light damages to people Yellow (Medium) The subject is enough dangerous or aggressive. The crimes are mostly repeated modest and/or enough high value thefts. Possible crimes *Aggression *Modest value theft repeated more times *Modest value theft *Damages to people *High value theft *Resistance to official Orange (High) The subject is dangerous or aggressive. The crimes are repeated high value thefts or one high valued. Serious damages to people, sometimes murders. Possible crimes *Murder *High value theft repeated more times *Very high value theft *Serious damages to people Red (Very High) The subject is very dangerous or aggressive. The crimes are repeated very high valued thefts and/or serial murders. Potential death sentence. Possible crimes *Serial murders *Very high value thefts repeat more times *Murder of an official Black (Absolute) The subject is a danger for public safety. The crimes can be a serious problem for the planet stability or other. The sentence will be almost surely the death. Life imprisonment in the best case. Possible crimes *Plot against the System *Betray against the native country *Declaration of war (in case of the Skydon President or a Secretary) *Attack to the Constitution (in case of the Skydon President or a Secretary) *Mass extermination Arsenal Coming soon Vehicles Coming soon Uniforms Coming soon Glossary *Attribute - Element. Is choose by the Member when ends the Training. As a result, he'll can use spells of its same Attribute (not over the Level Mega) and will can absorb it. *Endurance - If a spell is casted and goes over the Level Mega, it can lead to fainting fit (Level Giga) up to the disintegration (Level Exa). Magicians can reach Tera as Maximum Level, but only if it's the same Attribute of the spell. Invocations don't have Endurance limits. *Force - Group of Members (platoon). *Invocation - Artificial creature which gives support the Member who asks its help. Is choose by the Member at the end of the Training on the basis of the Attribute. *Member - SkyStream Member. *Parallel Attribute - Analogous Element to another (for example: the Thunder is a Parallel Attribute of the Light). *Rank - Is based on the winds. More good is the member, more the Rank is high. The Rank increases often taking part to the missions. *Role - Is decided by the Examiners at the end of the Training to see on what the Member is mostly good. *SkyStream - The name of the company which defends Skydon. A sort of army. Category:Skydonians Category:Content